


První polibek

by SeviaStark



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeviaStark/pseuds/SeviaStark
Summary: Sherlock znenávidel chvíli, když se jeho rty poprvé dotkli Johnových.





	První polibek

Sherlock znenávidel chvíli, když se jeho rty poprvé dotkli Johnových.

 

Představoval si něco klidného.

Byli by doma, pravdepodobne by něco popíjeli.

Znížené zábrany, doteky rukou, zdlouhavé pohledy do očí a pak...

 

Anebo by se to stalo po vyřešení případu.

Adrenalín přetekající v žilách, nedokázali by se ovládnout. Střetli by se na půli cesty a pak...

 

Ale ne takhle, nikdy jsi to nepředstavoval takhle. Nenávidí to. Tak moc to nenávidí.

 

Měli by být doma a ne v nějaké páchnoucí uličce s neustávající ozvěnou výstřelů v uších, jak se snaží počítat - 28... 29... 30... no tak, Johne! Dýchej! Prosím, dýchej pro mně...

**Author's Note:**

> Jako vždy se omlouvám za svojí chabou češtinu.
> 
> Fanfic je překlad obrázku z Pinterestu (který ani za nic nedokážu najít), upravený do podoby drabble.


End file.
